


哭唧唧

by xiaolx



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	哭唧唧

1

朱一龙发现了不对劲的地方。  
今天下午有段是白宇的戏，他就在旁边候场，就在看到“赵云澜”的那滴眼泪滴下来时，朱一龙的鸡儿突然梆梆硬。  
你怎么回事小老弟？？？

2

据说男人有时候就会这样，毫无预兆地勃起，朱一龙冷漠地关上了手机浏览器。  
紧接着又一天，在拍沈巍和赵云澜因为用长生晷治疗赵云澜的眼睛而发生争吵，赵云澜激动得眼含泪水的时候，朱一龙感觉小腹抽了抽，自己那根神棍又要不受控制地竖起来了。  
幸亏导演及时喊了“过”，他的裆部才没有起火。  
朱一龙陷入了沉思，他虽然对白宇的确有那么些不能过审的小心思，可他活了29年，之前他小老弟其实一直很佛，到底最近是为什么这么亢奋？  
他想来想去，觉得问题应该就出在白宇流眼泪这件事上。  
这样下去不行，后面指不定什么时候又要出现同样的情况，他得赶紧弄清楚原因。  
于是当天晚上，朱一龙邀请白宇吃火锅。  
你想啊，白宇不能吃辣，他一吃辣锅就嘴巴红嘟嘟地呛到出泪，如果这种时候看着也能硬，那不就确定了。  
朱一龙为自己的小机灵点了个赞。

3

白宇吃了朱一龙的特辣级辣锅里菜，不仅辣到飙泪，还辣得打嗝了。  
打嗝还不好意思地遮脸，肩膀一耸一耸的，像只奶猫。  
朱一龙理所当然地又硬了。  
但这次还真说不准是因为看到白宇的眼泪，还是被打嗝撩到。  
又过了几天，朱一龙发现这症状加重了，白宇就是眼圈一红，他都迫不及待地起了反应。  
他偷偷摸摸地搜索了一下百度，怕不是得了什么病。  
研究了一轮，他得出结论，很可能他对白宇的眼泪重度过敏。  
机体都不用接触过敏源，都会产生免疫应答，这已经非常严重了。  
怎么办？吃过敏药管用吗？还是要做脱敏治疗？

4

这样下去不行，会影响工作，敬业的朱一龙约白宇到自己房里，准备和他商量一下。  
白宇洗过澡，套了宽大的T恤和裤衩趿拉着拖鞋就过来了。  
进门白宇看到朱一龙穿着睡衣在收拾电脑，一下就忘了他龙哥叫他过来是要谈正事，吧嗒吧嗒跑回去把自己的拿了过来。  
两人兴奋地吃了两小时鸡。  
朱一龙在又一次成盒后终于想起自己叫白宇过来的目的，赶紧抓住白宇准备点下一把的手，认真道：“小白，我有话跟你说！”  
“那那、那你就说啊。”白宇抬头就是朱一龙的大眼睛长睫毛暴击，舌头一下就崴了。  
朱一龙双手握住白宇的手，道：“小白，你哭一个。”  
白宇一头雾水，挤眉弄眼了几下后道：“哎不是，龙哥，你干嘛让我哭啊？”  
朱一龙叹了口气，红着脸把最近发生的事一说。  
白宇听得耳朵发烫，还有这种过敏病？他龙哥的鸡巴看到他的眼泪就会硬？  
可朱一龙表情严肃，也不像是开玩笑，白宇害臊了一会，才在他龙哥的注视下挤眼泪。  
几秒后白宇大笑起来：“我去，哥哥你这要求太突然了，而且太好笑了，我情绪还没酝酿到位，哭不出来。”  
朱一龙满脸都是沮丧，沉默了一会忽然道：“要不……给你来个洋葱？或者切个蒜头抹抹眼睛？”  
“你这是要往死里折腾我啊，”白宇连忙拒绝：“你让我再想想。”  
看到朱一龙眼巴巴地盯着他，白宇脑子一抽，开玩笑地说：“要不龙哥咱们来亲一口呗？我一上头就容易眼睛湿。”  
朱一龙当然不会拒绝，而且生怕白宇反悔，简直是以迅雷不及掩耳之势把他压倒到沙发上，朝着那红润的肉唇就亲了下去。  
他仔仔细细地用舌慢慢地舔白宇的唇，白宇明显愣了，僵着一直不动。朱一龙蹭了好久，才感觉白宇的舌尖犹犹豫豫地伸出来一点，一下就被朱一龙噙住了。

5

白宇这回不仅眼睛湿，全身都湿了。  
“……哥……龙哥……你轻点！”白宇带着哭腔吼朱一龙，成串的眼泪掉下来，然后感觉屁股里嵌着的那根鸡巴更硬更粗了。  
“嗯……行吧……”朱一龙边应着边换了频率和幅度，埋在白宇肠道里用龟头轻轻挠他深处的软肉，白宇狠狠地打了好几个哆嗦，用力抱紧了朱一龙的背。  
白宇被他哥剥光了，赤条条地靠在床头，两条长腿搁在朱一龙肩膀上，被压着操。他身体意想不到的柔软，朱一龙稍微又往下压了压，凑过去竟然还可以亲吻他的嘴。  
滑溜的两条舌头互相舔弄，白宇喜欢接吻，一亲他就不由得眯起眼，鼻子里发出了黏腻的声音。  
白宇从没跟男人做过，而且就算他看上他这个神仙龙哥，也没想到自己是被操的那一个。以往在床上都是他去掌控节奏和照顾女方的感受，现在被他龙哥这样照顾，真的是新奇的体验。  
见白宇整个人都软了下来，朱一龙试着加大了力气，白宇的穴肉有节律地收缩了下，身体还是软的，可见他能承受这样的插入。  
白宇正奋力对付他龙哥的舌头，身体里那根大鸡巴突然横冲直撞起来，不知道蹭到那个点，屁股里是又酸又痒，他用力去夹紧反而会更痒。  
他想让朱一龙别再弄了，可肠道滑滑的，根本卡不住那粗硬的肉棍，只能任人把那里操出水声来。  
朱一龙感觉亲着亲着白宇的舌头不动了，他把人放开一看，白宇全身皮肤发红，眼里雾蒙蒙还一脸的恍惚，显然是被操舒服了，嘴一被松开就软绵绵地哼出一个长音。  
这完全就是让朱一龙放开手脚去干的指令，他把白宇的腿从肩膀上放下来，两手卡住他的膝弯，又急又重地去抽插那肉穴。  
朱一龙的汗滴了下来，他这个角度风景独好，能清楚地看到白宇红肿的后穴怎么吞吃他尺寸傲人的鸡巴。他全部抽出来后那小孔一时之间还合不拢，能看得见里面粉色的嫩肉。  
“唔……哥哥……”白宇抓紧身后的被褥，黏糊糊地喊人，边喊边仰起头。  
朱一龙看着白宇闭着眼朝他噘起嘴，除了鸡儿以外的其他地方简直都化了，凑头过去狠狠地在那红唇上“吧唧”了一口，更卖力地操了起来。  
白宇身上酥酥麻麻，肛口肠肉还有前列腺被碾过带来的感觉完全不同，快感如同潮水一波紧接一波延绵不绝，而且还似一浪高过一浪，把他不断往巅峰推。  
朱一龙还推波助澜，伸手揉了一把白宇湿漉漉的阴茎，白宇只来得及抓住他哥的手腕喊了声：“别……”就泪汪汪地射了。  
紧接着他感觉屁股里像进了水，他龙哥也射到他肚子里，还接二连三地出了好几股。  
被内射的刺激太大，白宇上身几乎都蜷进朱一龙怀里。这完全是无意识的举动，他龙哥把他强行捞出来时，他都不肯抬头。  
朱一龙低头去啄了白宇红通通的耳朵尖一口，又去舔他软乎乎的耳垂。  
“小白……宝宝……”热热的气息喷到白宇的耳道里，他半边脸都麻了，脑子懵懵的，就听到他龙哥说：“喜欢你……”  
被人鸡巴插着告白这辈子真是第一次，白宇红着眼圈去看他哥，然后立刻感觉屁股里那根大东西好像又有点硬了。

6

这脱敏治疗进行了一晚上，白宇连脚趾头都被舔了。  
朱一龙还含着白宇的鸡巴，大言不惭地说他看看除了眼泪，是不是白宇身上别的水他也过敏。  
要不是要害被朱一龙掌握，白宇真想大喊“我信鸟你的邪！”，可惜他根本说不出话来，被他龙哥嘬得只能发出咿咿唔唔的声音。

7

朱一龙一见白宇掉泪就鸡儿梆硬的症状好了，但变成一闻到白宇的味就硬了。  
白宇的味道多好闻啊！  
他也不知道哪种更好点，但是他又去找白宇商量时，对方直接在他脸上盖了一爪子。

8

可当朱一龙把白宇那嫩嫩的手指慢慢地含到嘴里时，他立即又忘了他龙哥捅他屁股的鸡巴又多大多长，两条长腿乖乖地去盘他龙哥的腰了。  
所以治疗还是要治疗的。  
朱一龙把鼻子埋在白宇的颈侧深深吸了一口气，满意。

——完——


End file.
